


Bite

by GamerDadLDTZ



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerDadLDTZ/pseuds/GamerDadLDTZ





	Bite

Dark and Stormy. No. Not the night. The name of the piano bar I was standing in front of. Strange name for a bar. Strange place for a blind date. I went in anyway. Probably not a good idea. I was completely out of my element. As I made my way into the bar, I noticed everyone in masks. Some were of presidents long dead, or at least out of office. Some were of Eighties slasher film figures. Others still were of geometric shapes at impossibly awkward angles.

I looked around for my date, but finding her in this crowd was proving to be very difficult.As it happened, I found the sign for the bathrooms just as my bladder began to scream. I was so distracted by the atmosphere, I completely forgot about having to pee during the cab ride. My legs took charge as my brain was still trying to process my surroundings. In the back of the bar, I heard the piano playing what I thought was Beethoven’s 5th, which seemed odd, out of place. I made my way through the sea of masks, to the bathroom, and relieved myself.

I washed my hands and went back out. That’s when I saw her, standing at the piano, with something shiny in her hand. She beckoned to me, first with her eyes, then her smile, followed by a long, slender finger. I smiled back, well grinned stupidly was probably a more accurate way of saying it, feeling completely juvenile. Again, my legs took charge. I could hear a shift in the music coming from the piano, from Classical to Ragtime. The pace of the masks dancing around me began to quicken in time to the music. My heart began to do the same.

Before I could say anything to her, she placed the shiny object she was holding into my hand. She leaned in so close, I could feel her breath on my neck. Strange. It wasn’t hot. It also had a strange smell A word floated into my brain and POPPED. “Sassafras.” Seconds passed as her breath brushed my neck, making my hairs stand on end. Finally, she whispered.

“Bite.”

My hand raised the shiny object to my mouth and I bit. Ragtime music turned to carnival. The masks around me danced more erratic. I looked at the lady. Her face became a controversy of images: beautiful….deadly…sexy…vile. It changed rapidly as she began to twirl to the chaotic sounds coming from the piano. I dropped the object I had bitten into. It hit the floor with a dull THUD. I looked down to find an apple, skin red as blood, the spot I bit into turning a rusty brown. The lady twirled and the masks danced all around me as the piano piped out the carnival music at an inhuman pace. The walls around me mimicked the oxidation of the apple, turning a rusty orange.

I could feel my heart beat frantically and my breathing quicken. Suddenly, the music stopped. Every mask in the bar turned and stared at me. The lady stopped twirling and faced me. Well, her face hadn’t really settled on one image. I couldn’t take the fear mounting. I turned to run but stepped on the apple and fell flat on my face. As my consciousness began to fade, I could hear laughter, high and loud, maniacal. Then nothing.

I woke up to find myself on the floor of my apartment, next to my bed, wrapped in my sheets. It was still dark outside. Rain pattered steadily against my windows. I looked around, confused, trying to get my bearings. Using my bed to pull myself up, I turned to walk and felt a dull throbbing pain in my ankle. I thought I must have sprained it in the fall from my bed, which really didn’t make sense. But, then again, what about any of this really did?  
Slowly, gingerly, I made my way to the bathroom. Turning on the light, I went to the sink and turned on the cold water. I splashed some on my face and bent my neck to let it drip off into the basin. I lifted my head to look into the mirror and began to hear carnival music. My body turned so quickly, I lost my balance and fell hard on my rear. Laughter, high and loud, maniacal, rang in my ears.

I scrambled back to my feet, and hobbled quickly back to my bed, trying to ignore the pain in my ankle. On my bed sat a shiny apple, skin red as blood. I stared at it, my heart pounding out of my chest. My breath began to quicken. While my brain tried to make sense of what was going on, my hand reached out and picked up the apple off the bed. It brought the apple to my mouth. A smell hit my nose. The word “sassafras” bubbled up and POPPED in my head. A voice whispered in my ear.

And that’s when I felt the bite.

 

-J.A. 10/19/18


End file.
